1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a recording operation of an optical disc drive, and more particularly, to a method of and apparatus for controlling a recording operation of an optical disc drive coping with an error resulting from an external shock during a recording operation on the once-writable optical disc such as a recordable compact disc (CD-R), a recordable digital versatile disc (DVD-R), or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical discs, such as CD-Rs and DVD-Rs, are well-known recording media on and/or from which data is recorded and/or reproduced. A pre-groove is spirally formed as a guide groove on a CD-R. Information as to the position of an optical disc drive over the CD-R and specifications of CD-R makers is recorded in the form of an Absolute Time In Pregroove (ATIP) in the pre-groove.
There are two methods for writing data to the CD-R or the DVD-R: Track-At-Once (TAO) and Disk-At-Once (DAO). In the TAO mode, writing is performed in each track. Here, one track corresponds to a unit of data recorded in an optical disc, for example, a piece of music. In the DAO mode, writing is performed on the entire optical disc until all the tracks are recorded.
In the TAO mode, data corresponding to one track is recorded, and then recording start and end positions are recorded in a program management area (PMA) of the optical disc. These processes are performed with respect to the remaining tracks of the optical disc. After finishing recording with respect to all tracks of the optical disc, a session is closed. Thereafter, a table of contents (TOC) information recorded in the PMA is recorded in a lead-in area of the corresponding session. In the DAO mode, data corresponding to one disc is recorded throughout on the optical disc. In other words, in the DAO mode, like a ‘DISCCOPY’ command in the MS DOS environment, data is recorded sequentially in a lead-in area, a data area, and the like.
Two types of errors occur during recording with respect to an optical disc: a buffer under run error and a shock error. The buffer under run error appears when a host stops offering data. The shock error arises due to an external shock during the operation of an optical disc recording apparatus.
Since the optical disc recording apparatus stores information about a recording position, the buffer under run error cannot be restored. Such a buffer under run error is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication Nos. 2000-11848, 2002-96989, and 2002-59695, published on Feb. 25, 2000, Dec. 31, 2002, and Jul. 13, 2002, respectively.
However, in a case of the shock error, a time instant when the shock error occurs is different from a time instant when the shock error is detected. In particular, since a position of a head deviating from a track due to an external shock is different from a position in which recording has stopped, it is difficult to exactly detect the position where recording has stopped. Thus, recording cannot normally restart from the position where recording has stopped.
Accordingly, in a conventional recording controlling method, when a shock error occurs, recording is stopped and an optical disc on which recording has been performed is discarded. However, since the optical disc still includes a recordable area, the discard of the optical disc is a loss for a user. In particular, when the shock error occurs during an initial recording operation or in a case of a DVD-R with large recording capacity, the user incurs a huge economic loss.